The present invention relates to a flexible touch control panel of the current-type, in particular a touch control panel which may be bent into an arcuate or curved shape for implementation in various display panels with a curved face or the folded-type display panels.
The touch control shield in the prior art is directly printed on the liquid crystal panel or other display devices. It is difficult to print the material of such touch control shield of the prior art directly onto arcuate-faced or folded-type display panels. Therefore, the subject of this invention is to find a way to directly print a current-type touch control shield on a layer of flexible, thin plastic sheet such that the entire touch control panel possesses the property of flexibility and thus can be adhered onto a display panel having a curved surface.
Accordingly, a main object of the present invention is to provide a flexible touch control panel of the current-type, in which the characteristic of bending (angular) flexibility possessed by the touch control panel is put into play so that the touch contact sheet may be attached onto any display panel with curved shape.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a flexible touch control panel of the current-type, in which the touch control panel may be bent at least at an angle of from 0xc2x0-180xc2x0 along the center edge thereof.
To achieve the above objects, the present invention provides a flexible touch control panel of the current-type comprising a flexible, current-type touch control panel, comprising a current-type touch control shield consisting of a plurality of material layers and being printed on a flexible, transparent plastic membrane, thus forming the flexible, current-type touch control panel which is flexibly bendable to an angle of at least from 0xc2x0-180xc2x0.